Gurlanin
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Species The Gurlanin of Qiilura were content to live a fairly primitive lifestyle, happy in their simple lives. When Republic settlers came to their world to harvest barq, a delicacy, the Gurlanin were removed from some lands, and considered non-sentient pests by the mostly Human settlers. When the Clone Wars began, the Separatists used the planet to house a biological weapons laboratory. Seeing an opportunity to make an ally that would help them reclaim their world, the Gurlanin allied with the Republic. Together, they were eventually able to remove not only the Separatists, but the Republic farmers as well. Gurlanin are marsupials, carrying their young in a pouch. They mate for life and are extremely loyal to their spouses. There is no known formal government amongst the Gurlanin, and each mated pair would seem to be considered a sovereign entity amongst fellow Gurlanin. The entire campaign against the Separatists and alliance with the Republic was engineered by a single pair of Gurlanin. When the brokered alliance looked as though it might fall apart, many other Gurlanin couples agreed to aid Jinart and Valaquil in potential reprisals, the threat of which caused the Republic to eventually keep its end of the bargain. Gurlanin Characteristics Personality: Gurlanin are largely considered mysterious and manipulative, and always dangerous. Changelings are regarded by most as beings untrustworthy, though the Gurlanin are very loyal to those they deem worthy of their trust. However, betrayal of that trust can earn a very dangerous enemy, as the Gurlanin are vengeful. The Gurlanin are noted as having some of the most pleasant, soothing voices in the galaxy, lending aid to their attempts at persuasion and deception. Physical Description: In their natural form, Gurlanin are large, fourlegged canines with coarse black fur and no noticeable ears. Their mouths have a number of sharp, lethal fangs used for hunting small mammals on Qiilura. However, Gurlanin are meta-morphs, and can change shape at will, often appearing as whatever is necessary to achieve their goals. Average Height/Weight: 'Gurlanin vary wildly in height, and weigh about 80 kilograms. 'Age Groups: Gurlanin age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''The temperate Mid Rim world of Qiilura, home to light forests and great plains. '''Languages: Gurlanin speak to each other telepathically, but most all have learned Basic, to better spy on the local barq farmers. Example Names: Helabrus, Jinart, Tanclae, Valaqil. Adventurers: '''Gurlanin prefer the Noble and Scoundrel Heroic Classes, and sometimes the Scout Heroic Class. While they would make excellent candidates for Jedi training, no known examples have ever been recorded. Gurlanin shy away from the Soldier Heroic Class and the straightforward style of combat it represents, preferring to fight through stealth and subterfuge. Gurlanin Species Traits Gurlanin share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Gurlanin receive a +2 bonus to both their Dexterity, but suffer -2 penalties to their Strength and Charisma. Though agile, Gurlanin are not particularly strong, and are often judgmental toward others. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Gurlanin have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Gurlanin have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Telepathic: Gurlanin can use the Telepathy ability of the Use the Force Skill Untrained, and without the Force Sensitivity Feat, to communicate with other Gurlanin and anyone with the Force Sensitivity Feat. * Shapeshift: Gurlanin are shapeshifters and can alter their appearance at will. A Gurlanin can Shapeshift into any Species of Medium Size as a Full-Round Action. While Shapeshifted, a Gurlanin gain a +10 Species bonus on Deception checks made for Deceptive Appearances. Additionally, a Gurlanin can perform a Deceptive Appearance as a Full-Round Action at no penalty. * Shadowy: Gurlanin have are naturally sneaky and can even disguise their presence from The Force. A Gurlanin with Stealth as a Trained Skill gains Skill Focus (Stealth) as a bonus Feat. Additionally, a Gurlanin may make Stealth checks to oppose the Sense Surroundings application of the Use the Force Skill. * Automatic Languages: All Gurlanin can speak, read, and write Basic. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Gurlanin